


For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart

by salvatorestjohn



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e18 The Big Uneasy, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: His heart aches, and Klaus hasn't really yearned for anything since Vivianne Lescheres, yet, here Hayley is. Standing right in front of him but still completely out of his reach. Making him feel the things he was certain that he couldn't anymore. Had sworn that he never would again for fear of what it would do to him, how badly it would destroy him a second time if he were to have to lose her, too.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92





	For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart

The entire feast is in chaos. Things were going fairly well in the beginning, as far as Klaus is concerned. He actually thought it was quite pleasant; the music, the champagne, the factions all mingling together, at peace with each other. For the most part, anyway—he didn't miss Genevieve and the other two witches singling Davina out. He was sure his gift to her and Josh would more than make up for that, though.

But now, it's taken a turn for the worst. Damn Marcel and those bloody drummers. The second they march their way down the stairs and announce they've come on behalf of him, Klaus tenses, straightening up, and prepares for chaos. And chaos is what comes. 

The scent of blood clings to the air, thick and heavy, and far too strong for the vampires to ever be able to resist. Klaus almost wants to laugh at Elijah's attempt to dissuade them from acting on their impulses, as if he's some sort of vampire tamer. He would find it amusing if a certain werewolf weren't in their midst and the risks were far lower. 

The vampires growl like the werewolves they so despise, eyes turning red while veins claw at their skin. Klaus' eyes dart around the room, readying himself with a plan already formed and about to be set in motion. Before he can take even one step, the lights go out.

Screams emit from all around him instantly, the room filled with snarls and the distinct sound of teeth ripping apart flesh. Klaus' heart leaps into his throat, and everyone's racing to move in a panic as he manages to make out the vampires lunging at the bleeding drummers. Some don't even bother to reserve their hunger for the humans as a witch screams out in agony as her neck is torn into.

He's moving before he can register what he's doing, making his way through the darkness with ease. His eyes dart all over the place as he tries to tune out Genevieve's calls to the witches for the safety of the Harvest girls. A vampires lunges out in front of him, momentarily blocking his path as they pounce on the drummer in his way.

He pulls them back by the collar of their jacket, dislodging them from their meal, and sends them flying back across the room with a flick of his wrist before hurrying forward. He's searching in the dark, trying to follow those two heartbeats, but it's nearly impossible to pick them out from the rest. 

The room is suddenly lit back up as the lights are flipped back on. Everyone scatters in the blink of an eye, and all around him where he looks are dead bodies, blood seeping into the carpet in little pools all across the room. 

His eyes lock onto a familiar black dress. As Hayley pushes herself up on her hands, Klaus rushes to her, by her side before she's even halfway up. She looks at him, her lips parted as if having been about to speak. Nothing comes out, though, and he's far too focused on something else. 

He brushes his thumb over her eyebrow, stopping the drip of blood that's tracked its way down from the top of her head. He eyes it with worry and tries to suss out the damage, ignoring the wide-eyed suspicion on Hayley's face.

"It's alright," he says to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Come on, love. Let's get you out of here."

She's slightly dazed from the blow, he can tell, and so she nods, though her eyes flit around them. He carefully gets her to her feet, steadying her with the arm still securely around her middle. He pauses for just a moment, and his eyes lock with Elijah's a few feet away. Then, he turns, gently urging Hayley along with him. 

They're halfway from the building when Hayley seems to get her wits about her, straightening up a little underneath the hand he still has settled on the small of her back, just to be sure. 

"I can get home myself," she tells him with a bite to her voice, and she says _home_ in such a way as if he's secretly trying to take her down a different road, back to the compound, he supposes. 

He can't help but find it amusing that she seems to think he's in agreement with Elijah on his insistence on trying to make her move out of the bayou. If anything, he'd prefer she stayed there. Maybe she wouldn't get into the middle of situations like the one tonight.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that," he says with a slight smile.

He falters, though, as he glances at her and she stays staring straight ahead. Sighing quietly, he stops walking, reaching for her arm for her to do the same. She obliges, though with confusion, and he softens his voice as he speaks to her suspicious gaze. 

"It would merely bring me comfort to see that you get back to the bayou," he admits. "After all, there could still be some savage vampires roaming these streets, and they're always looking to pick a fight these days. Not that I'm not certain you could handle them on your own, but..." his smile grows a little as he tilts his head, "...I would feel better about ensuring your return home. That's all. I'll leave right away, I swear."

Surprise flickers in Hayley's eyes, unhidden as she's clearly caught off guard, but he holds her gaze, needing her to know he's being sincere. The thought of letting her find her own way back to the bayou, still injured and bleeding, doesn't sit right with him. She nods again, slower this time, and looks away as she agrees.

He drops his hand, keeping them away from her this time as they begin walking again. No matter how much he wants to reach back out every time he glances at her on the way there.

They reach the bayou in no time. His pace slows a little, falling out of step with Hayley as he admires the place. It's much prettier than he remembers it being the last time he saw it. Perhaps it's the romanticizing of the moonlight that's doing it; Rebekah was constantly going on about it and he never had any idea what she was on about half the time. For him, the moonlight was a curse. Something to be hated, to be wished would never come and feared when it inevitably came near. 

But now, he thinks he can see it from her eyes. It reflects across the water, mingling with the soft glow of the lanterns strung up all around them, closing in the little cabin and the many tents that litter the area. It almost looks cozy. Far more like a home for a wolf than the compound could ever be. 

There are people sat around a fire in the middle, he notices as he shakes the feeling off and picks his pace back up only to join Hayley as she comes to a stop at the edge of the clearing, surrounded by a cluster of trees. They're talking quietly amongst themselves, perched happily on logs. Laughing and joking. They look at peace. Like a family. He supposes that's what a real pack is meant to be. 

Even from afar, Klaus can see the relief on Jackson's face when he happens to lift his head and look right at them. His eyes widen, locking onto Hayley, a smile starting to form for a split second. Then it drops, and he stands, suddenly alert as his eyes slide over to Klaus and stay there, wary of his presence. 

Hayley turns to face him, and he looks down at her expectantly. She parts her lips as if to speak. It feels like she wants to say something, but she falters, her mouth closing again for a second as she seems to try and figure it out. He makes a decision, even though every part of him doesn't like it.

"Go," he tells her softly, motioning his head to the rest of her pack. "Be with them. And..."

He eyes her forehead and slowly lifts a hand, gently stroking the pad of his thumb across the track of blood. It's mostly dry now, he realizes with another pang of relief. Still, something twists deep inside of him at the sight of it. 

"...make sure you get that seen to."

He then swiftly drops his arm and takes a step back faster than she can blink. Forces himself to, because he's letting himself linger too long. That doesn't stop something pulling at him from inside, regretting the action. But that's exactly why he had to do it. This isn't right. 

Hayley does blink, her eyes widening a touch as she seems to try and process whatever just happened. Klaus honestly can't even figure it out either, and he doesn't think he wants to. It's more difficult when she's staring up at him through her lashes like she is now, not saying a word. 

That same soft glow off the lanterns and the moonlight frame her now. She looks like a painting with the bayou as her backdrop. Only adding to the perfect picture of beauty that even he would never be able to capture in a million more years with any brush or canvas. One would describe her as breathtaking in that black dress, that chain settled so perfectly on her chest, with her red-tinted lips, and even the wound on her head—and they would be right. 

His heart aches, and Klaus hasn't _really_ yearned for anything since Vivianne Lescheres, yet, here Hayley is. Standing right in front of him but still completely out of his reach. Making him feel the things he was certain that he couldn't anymore. Had sworn that he never would again for fear of what it would do to him, how badly it would destroy him a second time if he were to have to lose her, too. 

"Uh, yeah," Hayley says slowly, as if in a daze, and coincidentally snapping him from his own. She shakes her head, but she doesn't look so sure about the action. "I'll...I'll definitely get it checked. Probably nothing though."

Klaus nods back in agreement, because he can't imagine the alternative. He hopes she's right. His eyes flick down to her stomach for a brief moment, unable to stop himself. Hayley must notice as he takes in a breath as she carefully places her hand on the bump as if to comfort both him and the baby in some way.

"We'll be fine, Klaus," she says softly, reassuring.

He lifts his eyes back to meet her gaze. "I don't doubt that for a second, Little Wolf," he tells her sincerely with a faint smile. 

She can take care of herself, he knows very well, and she wouldn't let any harm come to their child. He trusts her. Which is why he forces himself to look back down at the swampy dirt beneath his feet that's trying to suck his shoes beneath it, something inside of him giving him a shove as a reminder. 

He draws in a deep breath, quickly composes himself before anything can slip more than it may already have due to his foolish moment of weakness, and looks back up at her once more. 

"I should get going then," he says, set on making good on his promise, already taking a reluctant step away from her. "Have a nice night, love."

He's ready to leave, turning on his heels to make his departure. Perhaps go home and drink a bottle or two and maybe get an answer from Elijah about what the hell happened back at the feast. Marcel, obviously, but he needs an explanation, and preferably one that allows him to hit something. 

"Klaus, wait," Hayley blurts out. 

He immediately stops in his tracks out of mere surprise alone, but quickly turns back to her. She seems just as startled to realize she spoke aloud, but she draws herself up and glances over her shoulder with a thoughtful look on her face. After a moment's deliberation with herself and Klaus patiently waiting, she seems to come to some sort of decision.

"Gimme just...one second," she says, holding up a finger for him to stay put.

He falters, uncertain as his eyebrows draw together in confusion. His lips part to question her, but she has this pleading look on her face, just asking him not to go anywhere, and that aching deep inside of his chest, tucked away beneath his ribs returns stronger than ever. How could he say no to her?

He presses his lips together in a smile and simply nods his agreement to oblige. Her face lights up in a way he hasn't seen in a while, determination written into her features. Determined to do what, he doesn't know, but he's sure he'll find out. 

She turns away from him and finally strides over to join the rest of the wolves, all waiting for the arrival of their queen. Klaus can't help but watch her. 

He watches Jackson embrace her without hesitation, wrapping her up in a tight hug, their smiles bright as they greet each other. The relief on his face as he closes his eyes for that split second and presses his face into her shoulder. His worry when he pulls back and finally notices the blood on her forehead. 

Klaus' stomach clenches as he reaches up to touch it with concern, his mouth moving as he speaks. Hayley brushes it off, gently waving his hand away before he can come in contact. Her smile lingers even then, even as she talks, addressing them all as one. They're all enraptured by her, that much is obvious. Looking at her like she hung the moon, and the stars, and gave them everything in the world. Awe-stricken puppies, full of fondness and love. Klaus smiles. 

"A queen indeed," he mutters to himself, the statement never feeling truer.

She says something else, but he's too enraptured by her like the rest of them to pick up on it until he notices the change in the wolves around her. They all tense up, suddenly seeming on edge. Some even glance his way. Jackson and his little sidekick, Oliver, included. 

He shifts on his feet uncertainly and sets his jaw under their scrutiny, lifting his head. Simple method of intimidation that usually works on packs when it comes from someone like him. But he notices Hayley put a hand on Jackson's arm, speaking again, and this time, the cold, hard stare he's giving him falters. 

A beat passes as he glances from him to Hayley and back again. Then he nods despite Klaus getting the feeling that he would rather be doing anything else just by the look on his face alone. Oliver doesn't look any more pleased about whatever's going on. Some of the wolves seem a little unsure, some just as wary as their leaders, and some looking unfazed.

Hayley nods back to Jackson, her smile lighting up her face even from so far away. She then leaves Jackson's side and quickly makes her way back across the bayou, approaching him. He composes himself, raising his eyebrows in questioning curiosity as she stops in front of him.

"So...would you maybe wanna stay a little while?" she asks carefully, something different about her voice as she does. Strangely shy, nervous, almost worried about his response. It would seem like an act that he would expect her to pull out for a joke if it weren't for the glint of sincerity he catches in her eyes as she looks up at him like that again. 

She nods her head back to the wolves, swaying side-to-side ever so slightly. He barely glances at them, his eyes fixed on her. _How could they not be,_ he thinks.

"They all agreed to play nice," she adds as if to convince him, and when she looks back up at him, she flashes that smile at him. "You are technically one of us, after all. And...some of them wouldn't mind getting to know you better. Might even make them less hostile toward you."

Klaus feigns a scoff, his mouth stretching as something in his chest tightens at hearing her call him one of her them. 

"And why would I want that?" he jokes, but actually takes a moment to look over at the pack now. Some are still watching with piercing gazes, others already gone back to their previous positions and conversations. 

"Because a good king doesn't rule with hostility," Hayley says, surprising him. "He rules with respect. And kindness, though I know that one's trickier for you, so maybe just stick with respect and civility."

Klaus actually laughs, looking away from her, shaking his head. Part of him does wonder if she's right. Perhaps a little less hostility and aggression wouldn't be so bad. It might even make some part of New Orleans somewhat safer and easier to work with. If the wolves of the bayou trust him more than they clearly do now, perhaps it could help.

He looks at Hayley as he considers. She tilts her head, her eyebrows raising the slightest bit. There's still blood on her forehead, but she doesn't seem to care one bit as she smiles, hopeful. It does something to him; it's like he melts on the inside, the hard edges of his defences softening a little, and the idea doesn't actually seem so bad. 

He draws himself up, smiling as he takes a deep breath as if still thinking, his eyes drifting back to the wolves. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay a little while." He shifts his gaze back to her, meeting her eyes. "As long as you're sure you want me to? I did make a promise to you, after all, that I would leave as soon as I saw you were home."

Something flickers in Hayley's expression and her smile widens. She nods.

"I'm sure, Klaus," she says, and he can hear that she means it. "I want you to stay."

Hearing it makes something twist inside of him but it's not unpleasant. He nods again and stretches an arm out in front of him, gesturing back toward the rest of the pack. 

"Then it would be my pleasure. After you, Little Wolf."

Hayley rolls her eyes and grabs his wrist as she starts walking back over, pulling him with her. His heartbeat jumps in surprise, and he can't help but eye her hand wrapped around his wrist as he happily obliges, following behind her. A smile spreads back across his face. He ducks his head, warmth pooling in his chest and spreading, even as Hayley drags him along to properly introduce him. 

He isn't exactly met with open arms, but they're not tearing his throat out either. It's strange, he thinks as Hayley takes a seat on the ground after refusing to let anyone give up their seat, and he sits down beside her without a second thought. How he feels less out of place than he thought he would. There are a couple of wary glances thrown about, but he brushes them off with ease.

Soon enough, it almost feels like the tension lifts from the air as the wolves regain their lighthearted bubble, the laughing and joking starting back up. Klaus will admit to joining in every now and then, and he won't admit that he smiles a little wider and laughs a little harder when Hayley looks at him like that.

Something about the bayou, and the wolves that he thought he couldn't trust, who weren't his kind yet feel familiar in a strange way. He isn't sure what it is, but it's an interesting feeling, and the bayou isn't looking like such a bad place for Hayley and their daughter to be. Perhaps he just needs to spend more time there, with the pack. With Hayley. He certainly wouldn't mind that.


End file.
